


January 29th

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast, Established Relationship, I can't add more tags cause that would be the whole ficlet :P, John wearing an apron, M/M, Sherlock Wearing A Sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Happy Anniversary!





	January 29th

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the utopian Johnlock AU series.

 

 

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the flat as Sherlock pried one eye open. He stretched on the bed like the lazy cat he felt he was before going to the bathroom. Dressing in the morning was a tedious business so a sheet would have to do this morning, he thought, lazily sliding the toothbrush in his mouth.   

He padded barefoot to the kitchen, following the scent like a hound, with his eyes still only halfway open. Sherlock skidded to a halt when he saw John, facing the stove, pan in hand and wearing an apron. And nothing else.  

“Good morning, Sherlock,” John said, the mirth he was trying to suppress clear in his voice. 

“Whaddisyoudoing...” Sherlock cleared his throat before he tried again. “What are you doing?”  

“Making breakfast, genius.”  

Sherlock opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it. He didn’t stop gaping as he watched John slide the eggs on the plate, take a knife and fork from the top drawer and close it with his hip. His bare hip. The hip that Sherlock wanted to nibble a lot more than the toast that popped out of the toaster.   

“Sit,” John said placing the plate on the kitchen table and Sherlock found himself flopping on the chair next to it. He looked up at John who was beaming down at him, clearly quite proud of himself.   

A twinge of panic struck Sherlock as he wracked his mind palace for answers. He knew something was amiss, but what? For the last couple of days, they’ve been chasing a crook who created an elaborate ruse to gather gingers of all shades in order to target a particular one. John had been very excited to type this case up the night before, but they were both so tired, they had passed out in their bed.  

Then his eyes landed on the calendar. In the heat of the chase, he must have lost track of the dates. January 29. Suddenly, it all fell into place. Cold sweat broke on his body before he remembered that he had prepared for this day weeks in advance. He breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the fork. All of a sudden, he was hungry for something else entirely. He dropped the fork with a clank on the plate when he felt a nip on his earlobe. A shiver ran through him as John’s breath tickled the skin on his neck.   

“Eat. You’ll need energy for what I have planned for us this morning,” John’s sultry statement set fire to Sherlock’s body.  

He reached with one hand to pull John into a kiss, while the other went exploring under the apron. They both groaned, letting their tongues dance. John’s hands slid the sheet off Sherlock’s arms before he straddled the detective. The friction that the doctor’s rocking hips created made Sherlock gasp for air. They let themselves breathe for a moment, their foreheads touching, silly grins firmly planted on their faces. Sherlock’s hands slid up John’s naked back before he spoke.  

“Happy Anniversary to you too, John.” 


End file.
